The Biostatistics Core Facility located in the Department of Biostatistics in the School of Public Health has been available to MAC investigators since the onset of the Center. The Director of this Core is M. Anthony Schork, Professor of Biostatistics. Dr. Schork replaced Richard G. Cornell in April 1991. Dr. Schork is assisted by Graduate Research Assistant Yu Shyr. This Core provides professional expertise in statistics for all UM-MAC projects, investigators and participants. Functions provided by this Core include development of experimental designs, data accrual and management, statistical analysis and interpretation of findings, and collaboration on presentation of results. Core activities require approximately a 7.5% commitment of time and effort for the Director. In addition, the academic and research faculty in the Department of Biostatistics, consisting of 14 members, are available for consultation and collaboration. During the period January 1 through December 31, 1991, the Director and faculty of the Biostatistics Core have interacted on 16 MAC-related projects.